I'm standing next to you
by Goddess Of Metal
Summary: I tweaked this story a bit because it was too short. Yuna gets a chance to be with Tidus but is she willing to pay the price. Please RR. Much appreciated.


* * *

**I'm standing next to you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. It belongs to Square Enix.

Tidus' spirit vanished and Yuna fell to her knees crying. Then she heard that familar whistle again and she looked up to see a burst of light. She sheilded her eyes and then she heard a voice. It was the Fayth.

''**I know I hurt you by taking him away. But I can't bring him back to your world. I can offer the next best thing. Are you ready to pay the price and leave behind everything you know?**'', said Fayth.

Yuna thought about this for a moment. Was she prepared to leave the world she had known to love? But she knew she loved Tidus more and was prepared to do anything for him, Just like Tidus was for her.

She nodded her head. ''Yes, I accept'', Yuna said without a doubt in her heart.

Another bright shone engulfing Yuna in it's warmth. When it disappeared, Yuna was standing in a grassy meadow with a blue, cloudless sky above. Yuna looked around trying to look for Tidus, but couldn't see him. Her heart nearly lost hope, but then she heard his voice singing a song for her.

_**You may not realise it, but I'm standing next to you.**_

_**You're tears can only hurt me, you're sadness makes me blue.**_

_**We are together forever, travelling together, me and you.**_

_**You may not realise it but I'm standing next to you.**_

Yuna felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and looked up into the face of her beloved Tidus. She threw her arms around his neck and in a burst of happiness, kissed him passionatly. It was a dream come true.

''Yuna, you didn't have to do this for me'', said Tidus looking into her bi-coloured eyes.

''I loved you too much to leave you behind. I want to be with you always. Do you promise never to leave my side?'' she asked looking into his bright blue eyes.

''You can count on it'', promised Tidus before kissing her back. They were never going to be separated again.

Yuna stopped kissing Tidus for a second and said '' But before I finally rest here in the Farplane I want us to appear to a few friends'', she said with a smile.

--------------------------------

Two people stood before Yuna's Grave, the closest friends Yuna ever had since Tidus went to the Farplane, Rikku and Paine. Rikku was sobbing loudly and Paine wasn't really crying but you could notice a few silent tears trace their way down her cheek. They found her body lying on the shallow waters of Besaid Beach. The local doctor comfirmed it wasn't suicide. But she did die of a broken ventricle, which meant she died of a broken heart. Yuna's grave was placed at her favorite spot, near the lake at Malcalania Woods. Rikku knew that Yuna took Tidus' death badly, but she didn't know it was enough to make her die of a broken heart.

Rikku felt guilty. If she had been more supportive and made the pain in her heart lessen a little, then maybe the pain would never have comsumed her. Rikku tried to hold back her tears, but it was futile. She broke down and fell on her knees sobbing. Paine put her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Then they heard something that made Rikku jump back onto her feet. They heard two whistles.

The first one was soft, medium-toned whistle, which Rikku and Paine recognised as Yuna's whistle, which took her ages to perfect. The second whistle was a loud high-toned whistle, which Rikku recognised as Tidus' whistle. It was Tidus who taught Yuna how to whistle.

Then Rikku heard a noise, then Paine said ''Look'', as she pointed to the lake. Pyreflies had started gathering in the and clumped together to form the spirits of Tidus and Yuna. Yuna smiled and waved to them. Rikku smiled a teary-eyed smile and waved back to Yuna while Paine smiled and nodded to Yuna. Then Tidus' spirit hugged Yuna's spirit before they both disappeared together, pyreflies going everywhere.

Both Rikku and Paine smiled. Paine didn't know Tidus as well as Rikku, or Yuna for that fact, did but they that one thing was for certain. Where-ever in the Farplane they decided to rest, they both knew that Tidus would be standing next to Yuna.

**THE END!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tweaked this fic a bit and made it longer.

Just the same as with any of my fics. Read, review, no flames and all constructive critisms and good reviews taken.

Than you to Heaven Monument and Shakko for reviewing. You both have made my day.

All the best.

Arc Angel Rose.


End file.
